


What Lovely Weather

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Double Dating, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Possible OCC Alec, Possible OCC Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon had pouted and Raphael wasn't strong enough to resist and so he called up Magnus and together they figured out a plan for a double date</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lovely Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request for someone on my tumblr

Simon had come up with the idea after Clary had told him about her and jace's double date with Magnus and Alec. Simon had always wanted to go on a double date but never got a chance when he was mundane. Raphael hadn't had a problem with it and suggested they ask Eric and his boyfriend. While Simon had no objections to doing that one day he also longed to have a double date with his friends as well. 

Raphael had pointed out that most of Simon's friends were not nocturnal and Simon had instantly deflated, smile wiped from his lips and replace by a pout. It was the pout that did Raphael in, year old vampire or not he wasn't strong enough to say no to that look. He had told Simon they'd make it work and then had called up Magnus, after all warlocks needed less sleep than mundanes or shadowhunters so he and the lightwood boy was their best chance for double date partners. Magnus had latched on to the idea and between the two of them they had planned out the perfect double date in less than an hour.

Raphael and Simon meet Magnus and Alec at Magnus' apartment as soon as the sun has set. Simon is almost vibrating with excitement and Raphael can't hide his warm smile even as Magnus teases him. The first stop had been easy enough to pick, a meal at Taki's. Simon and Raphael need breakfast after all and since its winter and the sun set early its still an acceptable time for Magnus and Alec to have dinner. Raphael is surprised how well the meal goes, Simon is a ball of warmth and words as always and even the Lightwood boy seem affected by his charm. 

After dinner is a walk trough central park so Simon and Alec both can admire and pet a few strangers dogs. Simon's been begging Raphael for one ever since he came to the hotel and Raphael is finding it extremely hard to keep saying no. Magnus doesn't have that problem however since chairman meow would scare any poor dog Alec brought home right back out the door. Alec doesn't seem to mind. Magnus has a besotted look on his face as Alec gets down on his knees to pet a small puppy and Raphael wants to tease him but he knows the same look is on his face when Simon joins Alec a few moments later.

Finally Magnus' glances at his watch and nods to Raphael and they both attempt to pull their men away from the dogs and out of central park. Simon is grinning ear to ear while Alec's smile is more subdued but the flush on his cheeks reveals how much fun hes having. They make their way to the final destination, the one activity Raphael has reservations about. Raphael hears twin gasp and lets himself relax.

The horse drawn buggy is a one seat buggy but its just big enough for all four of them to squeeze in. Magnus climbs in first holding his hand out to help his boyfriend up and around him to sit against the far wall of the seat. Raphael follows after Alec and turns to offer his hand to Simon. As soon as all four of them are sitting comfortably, A plush blanket is handed back to them by the driver. They spread it out across the four of them but Simon and Raphael make sure to push a little extra of the blanket back to the other couple. Vampires may feel the cold but it can't harm them, their friends do not have that luxury and the last thing any of them wants is for this date to end with someone getting sick.

The ride is peaceful filled with a bit of light conversation and a lot of sight seeing of a city they all know well but often forget to cherish. By the time they stop for hot chocolate Alec's eyes are starting to droop. Magnus shakes his head fondly at the shadow hunter and places a hand on Alec's neck to pull his head onto his shoulder as he tells Raphael to grab their cups of hot chocolate. Raphael passes them away as soon as hes back in the buggy but as the horse starts trotting again Magnus keeps hold of both cups and lets Alec rest.

The ride is over too soon and Raphael finds hes not ready for this date to end anymore than Simon is. He and Magnus' haven't been able to hang out as much as they use to since they both became involved in this war with valentine, its nice to take a break from it all. Magnus tries to pull Alec into his arms and tote him off the buggy but in the end the height difference makes it impossible and he has to wake the other man. Alec whines a bit in his half woken state but climbs out of the buggy without tripping. 

Magnus is quick to hand over the cup of now warm chocolate and Alec perks up. Raphael and Simon walk their friends back to Magnus's apartment , making plans for another date along the way. Simon and Raphael head to the hotel right after, the sun will be up in two hours. Simon is gripping Rapahel's hand tightly and talking loudly about everything he loved about their date, which was pretty much everything. He begins talking about things they could do Clary and Jace before his voice goes down an octave,

" I mean, if you'd wanna try a date with them? we don't have to but. " Simon is cut off when Raphael kisses him.

" I had fun tonight baby, more than I had thought I would. I will not object to trying it again with your other friends. " Raphael whispers to Simon with a soft smile.

Simon leans in for another kiss before both vampires enter the hotel and head up to Raphael's room. As the sun begins to rise outside, Simon clings closer to Raphael inside the hotel and lets out a small contented sigh in his sleep. Raphael holds Simon tighter as he thinks back on everything in his life that has led him here, he finds he is no longer able to regret not trying to double date before meeting Simon.


End file.
